Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 20: Wait What? MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y?
N-I-G-H-T-Y appeared inside the box that Spring Bonnie was in, with a sly smile. "So, are you gonna do it?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked. "Do what?" "Oh don't stall, the infinity chip." "Uh... what is that again?" "(Sigh) It's a piece of circuitry that has the stones of infinity infused in it. Will you make it?" "No. Never, not whilst you have the intention to use it for bad." Spring Bonnie said. "Very well, I have no choice. You will be locked here, with a little window to see what I can do. If you don't want to loose more than you already have lost, you'll make that chip." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before leaving. Meanwhile, Jack and Vincentine were in separate cells in the massive prison, looking out, Jack could see that N-I-G-H-T-Y really did capture everyone, even- "Jack! Oh my god you're here too!?" Adult Mumble said, followed by some voices by his friends. "Hey guys, what's going on around here?" "Well, we were captured, obviously, for 10 days we've been trying to find a way out, and every time we do, N-I-G-H-T-Y fills the tunnels out of here." "Well that sucks, do you have any other option other than digging tunnels?" "Well, we did manage to find a device during one of our latest excavations, but, well, we can't touch it." "Why not?" "It, uh, well, last time someone touched it, they nearly killed everyone here, since then we've had to place it in a small container." "Oh wow, ey Vincentine, do you know of this device?" "No, I don't think so at least, have you seen anything on the device?" "Only a hole on the top, but it's a really deep hole." Erik said. "Huh, maybe it's a portal, to where I don't kno-" "Wait, the hole, it's getting larger." "Quick, place it outside the cells." Earl advised. Adult Mumble doing so. About 5 seconds later, it grew massively. It finally stopped growing after a couple more seconds. "So uh, what do you guys think it could be- WHOA WHAT!?" Everyone asked, as a massive mechanical body came flying through, the portal closing before it fell back through. "I don't believe it, it's a suited mech, like the ones back at your building Vincentine." (D)Mumble said. "Huh, well I'll be damned." "Oh, so this is where the portal goes." Springtrap said. "Wait a second, I remember that voice, Springtrap?" Vincentine asked. "Oh, it's you. Hey, what are you guys doing in these cells?" "Well, N-I-G-H-T-Y trapped us here." Mumble explained. "N-I-G-H-T-Y? What is he, some sort of all powerful god?" "No, just an artificially intelligent robot." Adult Mumble explained. "Oh, then, well, might as well break all of you guys free, gimme a second." Springtrap said, before bashing all of the metal bars broken. The mech then bashed through the entrance, allowing everyone to get out before the prison collapsed. "Wow, thank you there Springtrap, how could we ever rep- Bang! A beam of energy went straight through the mech, destroying it along with Springtrap. The source, well, I think you can guess who. "Ugh, you guys always have a trick up your sleeve, even when you don't have sleeves, which has become nothing more than a mere annoyance, any ways, it's time I showed you a little surprise up my sleeve." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before showing the stones of infinity, using them, the sky darkened as the unthinkable was being formed above them, another Earth, slowly falling. N-I-G-H-T-Y threw the stones into a portal that soon closed, no doubt it went to Spring Bonnie. Any ways... "That was only a portion of their power, I had to drain all the energy I can normally get from them, but I'm encouraging a fellow assistant of mine to make them more compatible with my system. Now, let us fight, and we will see how things turn out." "Well, we can't really have a battle without some great action music, Spring Freddy! Waters of Megalovania please!" Mumble said. Spring Freddy got the track ready. watch?v=IQBqSt15Vi0 (I really do suggest you play this while the battle goes on) First up on the battle ground was Mumble, Adult Mumble and (D) Mumble. They faced N-I-G-H-T-Y with determination, and then the real music started (0:15) N-I-G-H-T-Y rose up as he built a small hill where he was. And then, he changed form, no longer the body they knew, but a more futuristic style, a blackened suit, razor sharp teeth, and hands that could hold 5 people in them, this N-I-G-H-T-Y was going to be much harder than before. (0:26) "You're gonna have a really bad time you lot." N-I-G-H-T-Y said. "Well, we have something you don't, determination!" (0:31) N-I-G-H-T-Y grew bigger and bigger, meaner and stronger, until, well, lets say he was a combination of every single animatronic he created. (0:39) The three Mumbles grabbed their weapons and defences, as they witnessed N-I-G-H-T-Y's final form: MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y. (0:46) The three Mumbles charged out at MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y as they readied their weapons, only to be punched backwards by MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y's insanely long arms. They got back up and charged, narrowly avoiding the arms, and striking one of the heads, this not doing much as it regrew. "Oh come on, a bit unfair isn't it?" "Okay fiiine." N-I-G-H-T-Y said (1:17) before shrinking back down to original size. The three Mumbles charged once more, N-I-G-H-T-Y missing the weapons, then, N-I-G-H-T-Y shot a massive beam of energy at them, the three missing by metres. Frustrated, N-I-G-H-T-Y shot 5 massive beams of energy in all directions, slowly rotating, the three managed to avoid the beams. (1:52) Gloria, Glenda, (D)Gloria, Earl and Caris stepped out, also wearing armour, but their amour was special, since the armour can lock with other pieces of armour to make a long shield for them all. Quickly they made their shield in front of the three Mumbles just before N-I-G-H-T-Y shot out a ring of energy in all directions, the parts that hit the shield bounced, hitting N-I-G-H-T-Y. "You know, you're really starting to infuriate me, time for my special attack." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, (2:19) before transforming back into MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y. (2:31) This time, he shot out cannons of energy that slowly destroyed the shield, the three Mumbles got together and used their tap dancing to shake the ground (thanks to their amour of course), this making MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y fall. Confused, there was enough time for everyone to join in. (3:17) As MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y got back up, he saw everyone as they were all facing him. He glanced over at them all, one by one, he could see the determination in their eyes, (3:41) and that as when he felt determination in him too. (3:52) Suddenly, MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y grew even bigger than before, transforming into Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y. Both he and the team fought, shooting beams, dodging beams, and then, after about 30 seconds, Jack aimed a sword at Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y's chest. Eventually succeeding. (4:38) Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y transformed back to regular N-I-G-H-T-Y on his knees, he slowly looked up to see everyone surrounding him, looking down upon him. "Boom shakalaka!" Mumble said, making everyone glance at him. "What? We beat him, why can't I have at least the slightest of excitement?" Mumble asked. "Because you didn't win, not by a long shot." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before rising into the air. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter U Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions